This invention relates generally to a heat exchanger or more explicitly to a recuperator and more particularly to an apparatus and method for making up a cell of the recuperator.
A recuperator is made from a plurality of cells. The cells are made from a plurality of components parts. Such components being a pair of primary surface sheets having a donor side and a recipient side. A pair of wing portions defining an inlet passage and an outlet passage. In many cells, guide vanes are positioned in the respective wing portions. And, a plurality of spacer bars are positioned between the pair of folded sheets. The components of the cell are welded together. An example of such a welded cell and recuperator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,721 issued on Oct. 29, 1991 to Charles T. Darragh.
During the assembly of the cells and the recuperator, the interface of the components are positioned one with respect to another in a preestablished relationship and are welded together. The effectiveness of the positioning and holding process during the welding process used to form the cells is in many instances dependent on the ability to maintain the relationship of the components one to another. The result of maintaining the components relationship may result in a defective cell. For example, in some defective cells the components relationship can result in defective welding and leakage between the donor side and the recipient side. Thus, an effective and efficient process is needed to insure the position and location of the component relationship prior to final welding and during assembly.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for assembling a cell of a recuperator is disclosed. The cell has a plurality of components, such components being a plurality of primary surface sheets, a plurality of spacer bars and a pair of guide vanes. The apparatus has a table portion having a back portion and a fixture having a bottom portion and a top portion. The top portion is movable between a closed or welding position and an open or loading position. A tack welding machine is movably attached to the back portion. A glue fixture is in communication with the table portion. The glue fixture has a table and a cover being movable between a loading position and a gluing position. And, a controller is operatively connected to the table portion, the tack welding machine and the glue.